Spirit in the Rain
by cutstudios
Summary: Born to a loving mother. Given a horrifying gift. Taken away from her by force. Tortured by a madman. All of this, Spirit must face. But, a dark force has returned from exile. Spirit must find a way to end all of his suffering, and eliminate the corrupt power; but, will he be bested by the madness that lies within him?
1. Allegiances

**Hey there! Thanks for clicking on this!**

**This is my first Warriors fan fiction, but not my first fan fiction EVER.**

**Anyway, this is my first time doing anything like this, and on this scale. I hope you like it.**

**I only own the characters, plot, and some new ideas in this story. The original idea of Clans and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and HarperCollins.**

* * *

><p><strong>RowanClan<strong>

Current Leader: Lynx (Muscular, brown tabby tomcat with blue eyes)

Delegate: Walrus (Plump, long-furred gray tomcat with orange eyes)

Healer: Seed (Tiny, cream she-cat with green eyes)

**OTHER CATS IN ROWANCLAN**

Oak (Huge, light brown tabby tomcat with green eyes)

Hawk (Tortoiseshell tomcat with yellow eyes)

Shadow (Skinny, black she-cat with purple eyes)

Pebble (Small, gray she-cat with gray eyes)

Spirit (Small, pure white tomcat with white eyes)

**AdderClan**

Current Leader: Finch (Small, old cream she-cat with orange eyes)

Delegate: Ram (Large, brown tomcat with olive eyes)

Healer: Aloe (Lilac, longhair tomcat with dark green eyes)

**OTHER CATS IN ADDERCLAN**

Ox (Huge, gray tomcat with gold eyes)

Fawn (Small, fawn she-cat with blue eyes)

Vanilla (White she-cat with yellow eyes)

Thunder (Tall, off white tomcat with yellow eyes)

**Explanations (MUST READ):**

This story/series (if it ever becomes a series) takes place on a different continent than the original Warriors series. It is also set 3 to 2 years before Firestar's adventures in ThunderClan.

The cats in this story look up to the Elysians to solve their problems, get prophecies, etc.

Good cats' spirits go to Elysium; basically like StarClan, but much more peaceful.

Bad cats' spirits go to Abddon; basically like the Dark Forest, but much more horrifying.

The cats in this story don't go by names such as Addereyes or Jayfeather. They instead go by 1 to 3 syllable names, such as Phoenix, Cinder, and Cedar.

The cats in this story are broken up into 8 statuses. Kits, Apprentices, Hunters, Gatherers, Healers, Elders, Delegates, and Leaders.

***** **Kits** are, well, what do you expect? Kits! However, they play an important role. Each pair of mates may have 1 to 4 kits. Each kit must feed on their mother's milk (if the mother is dead or unavailable, the kits may suckle from another mother). Kits stop suckling and are weaned at about 3 moons.

***** **Apprentices** are, again... apprentices! These cats become Apprentices when they reach 6 moons. They can choose to become a Hunter Apprentice, a Gatherer Apprentice, or a Healer Apprentice.

***** **Hunters** are what their name says. They hunt food for the camp. Sometimes, they go on patrols.

***** **Gatherers** are cats that gather materials for the camp, and herbs for the Healer. They most often go on patrols.

***** **Healers** are the cats who heal the sickly and the injured. They have an extensive knowledge of herbs. Healers may not have a mate.

***** **Elders** are the retired cats who have served their purpose in the past. Cats become elders at about 72 moons. Kits and Apprentices often go to the elder den to hear stories.

***** **Delegates** are the second-in-command cats. If the leader dies, they become the Leader. If the delegate dies, then a new one must be appointed by nightfall. Only one cat can be a Delegate per camp.

***** And, of course, the **Leaders**. They lead the camp, and consult with the Elysians in their dreams to solve problems or receive prophecies. Only one cat can be a Leader per camp.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That was a mouthful. Anyway, that's enough explaining. Now, go read the prologue!<strong>


	2. Prologue

**I only own the characters, plot, and most of the ideas in this book. The original idea of ****_Warriors _****is owned by Erin Hunter and ****_HarperCollins_****.**

* * *

><p>A distant <em>boom <em>was heard in the night, jerking the cream she-cat from her slumber. She looked around, confused. Another distant _boom_ was heard, now alerting the yellow-eyed leader.

"What in Elysium's name was that?" She whispered. She slowly got up, but, legs wobbling, quickly went back down. "Ugh... Why, Finch? Why did you _have_ to have kits with him?" Finch grumbled. After a few heartbeats, she got back up again. Finch walked to the entrance of her den. Nothing outside, just the murky blackness of the late night. "Hmm, strange. There's no rain." Finch said, tilting her head slightly. "I guess I must be imagining things." She was about to turn back and go back to her mossbed; when she saw a strange flash. It illuminated the night for just a heartbeat; and then, the fireball; it was as big as a mountain! And oh, how it rumbled in anger! Finch gasped in horror, and started hyperventilating. "No... no! It's true!" Finch ran out of the entrance as fast as her bloated belly could allow; she jumped onto the boulder, and let out an ear-piercing yowl that could be heard throughout the fields. Cats soon started coming out of their dens, some yawning, and some scowling, as if a perfect dream was ruined. "Every cat gather under the greatrock for a camp meeting!" Cats of every fur, shape, and size soon gathered around. "Cats of AdderClan! I have just witnessed what can only be described as terrifying. The prophecy was true!" Cats started shouting; some in terror, some groaning.

"SILENCE!" A pure black tom yowled. Every cat obeyed, and glared at him. "Forget this mouse-brained prophecy! Why would you scare your clan like that, when there is nothing to be feared?" The tom growled.

"Ash, it IS to-" Finch started.

"AH-AH! You're becoming the cat who cried badger again! Look, it's only a figment of your imagination. I'll even prove it!" Ash got up and started to walk out of the camp.

"ASH! You _fool_! Don't you _dare_ go out there! You don't know what will happen!" Finch yowled.

Ash stopped, then turned his head around to glare at her. "You call _me _a _fool_?! HA! I'll prove you wrong, fox-dung leader. And yes, I will know what will happen. What will happen is I will be _right_ and you will be _wrong_. _Nothing_ can stop me!" Ash turned his head back around, and walked out, lashing his tail. He reached the edge of the camp, then turned around to face the rest of the cats, and sat down, a smug look on his face; he even groomed his leg to show he didn't care. Like he said, nothing happened.

His little victory did not last long, however.

_**BOOM!**_ There was an ear-piercing explosion of fury, and a wall of fire racing towards Ash. He turned to look at it, and yowled in terror, eyes so wide that you could see white on the edges. It consumed him in a heartbeat. After it passed, Ash was gone, and only fire remained. Finch turned to the cats, legs trembling.

"Any _other_ critics convinced?" Finch said, her voice shaking. 1 or 2 other cats nodded fearfully, the others wild-eyed. "Okay, so here's what we need to do. We need to get to the valley as soon as possible. If any other firewalls come, we need to try our best to avoid them. Understand?" Every cat nodded their heads slowly. "Okay, but we need to be quick. Meeting dismissed." With that, cats scattered. Finch leapt off the rock, wincing as she landed. "This will be an interesting run." Finch whispered. She lead the way out of an alternate entrance, and ran as fast as her inflated belly could take.

* * *

><p>As she ran through the pitch blackness, she could just barely see her mate and delegate Blair running alongside her. She also saw Fox, a red furred tom, carrying a lilac kit; it was swinging gently in his jaws. Then, out of nowhere, another firewall, which exploded not far from the cats; it exploded with so much hate that a deaf cat could hear it. The blinding wall of fire was practically chasing them, as if they were the rabbits, and it was the cat. The slower cats did not fare well in the run; Carmen, a brown tabby she-cat, had reached an age where she could not run anymore, and so, was swallowed by the wall. Aspen, another brown tabby she-cat, tripped on a branch; she was also swallowed by the wall.<p>

Finally, almost all of the cats made it to the valley; they had to act quick, though, as the wall was still chasing them. "Into the caves! Quickly!" Finch shouted. One by one, each cat made their way into the tunnel. The tunnel led to a medium-sized hollow, which had just enough room for every cat. However, as each cat got settled, suddenly there was no room for every cat to lay down comfortably. What was worse...

Finch started yowling in pain.

"Finch is due for her kits!" Blair exclaimed. "Someone find her a stick!" A scout was soon chosen to find Finch a stick, and to see how close the firewall was. Aloe, the Clan Healer, was chosen.

* * *

><p>Aloe had never been so on edge his whole life. There was fire everywhere around the valley, so the quest for the perfect stick would prove virtually impossible. "You went through a season of greencough. You can do this." Aloe whispered to himself. With that, he breathed in deeply, and reluctantly stepped out of the cave. The fire would soon take it's toll on the surrounding land; though this fire was not the worst of Aloe's problems. He had a sudden rush of adrenaline, and had to peer over the edge of the valley.<p>

No firewall. Aloe breathed out so much he practically emptied his lungs. Though he could not rest easy, as another firewall was surely coming soon. With a limited amount of time remaining until the next firewall, Aloe had to work thick and fast; immediately, he prowled the valley's stone floor for just one sign of a sturdy piece of wood. He was only finding charred pieces of wood; it would splinter in Finch's jaws immediately. Aloe had almost given up, when a slightly singed leaf blew away, right in front of Aloe's eyes.

And revealed the perfect stick. Aloe was shocked for a heartbeat, then overjoyed. "Thank you, Elysians, for giving Finch the perfect stick. May she bring your newest souls to this world safely." Aloe quickly whispered. He then put the stick in his jaws, and tested it. Satisfied, Aloe sprinted towards the cave.

* * *

><p>"Make room for the Healer!" Blair meowed. Somehow, all the cats in the cave except Finch had made room for the gray tom.<p>

"Here, Finch." Aloe dropped the stick from her jaws; Finch picked it up in her jaws in a heartbeat. "Okay, Finch. This will be over soon, as long as you listen carefully." Aloe explained. "First, try your best to push." Finch bit down on the stick hard, but nothing happened. "That's okay, Finch; we'll try it again. But, expect to do a lot more of that. Now, try again." Finch was starting to hyperventilate, but she tried again anyway. Yowling in pain, stressing the stick, she managed to push hard enough. A wet bundle of dark brown fur suddenly appeared, mewling; it was a tom. "Good work! Though it appears this isn't your last one." Aloe examined. Suddenly, Finch was yowling again. "Okay, another kit! This is good, you have at least one healthy soul joining the clan. Anyway, push! Just like we practiced." Finch bit down hard on the stick, almost splintering it, and another bundle of fur joined the tom; a cream she-cat. "Aww, it looks just like you, Finch! Anyway, do you feel any more kits?" Finch dropped the stick, and just lay there, panting. "That must be a no. Anyway, you've successfully kitted! A tom and a she-kit. Oh, one more thing. Make sure to lick their fur the wrong way; it gets them warmer faster." Aloe meowed. Finch obeyed, licking her kits' fur.

Unexpectedly, a tom started snarling at the newborns. "Great, you brought 2 more souls in this world. They're all well and good, but look how _weak_ they are! This space is reserved for the more powerful cats."

Finch glared back at him. "Lynx, please. They're just kits, who _will_ turn into powerful hunters or respectful gatherers."

Lynx just scoffed. "Sure, that's what _you_ think. _I_ think that they don't belong here." Lynx got up and approached the kits.

Finch swept a paw at him, purposely missing. "Stay away from my kits." She hissed.

Lynx put a paw up to Finch's face, and unsheathed a long, curved, thorn-like claw from that paw, a nose-length away from Finch's eye. "Stay away from your vigilant nature." The dark brown tom growled.

Suddenly, a sheathed paw collided with the side of Lynx's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Stay away from my mate." Blair snarled. Lynx just lay there, panting, nose slightly bleeding. Blair stepped over to Lynx, and stepped a paw on his neck; Lynx gagged. "When will you learn, Lynx? You're just as bad as Ash, and you'll end up like-" Blair rambled.

Lynx suddenly clamped his jaws around Blair's leg, and spun around, flipping Blair over. Blair hit the stone floor hard, belly up; he yowled in pain, but it was cut off by Lynx digging his claws into his neck. After a few heartbeats, Lynx pulled his claws out of his throat. Blair's shocked expression was still frozen on his face; a puddle of blood started forming around the wound. Lynx stepped a paw on Blair's newly ripped throat.

"Not so smug now, are you, Blair? There was you, very full of yourself, then, very briefly surprised. Then, dead." Lynx meowed calmly. The silence was deafening; everyone looked at him like he was an evil ghost. Finch was standing straight up; she was the hardest hit.

"You daft monster." Finch whimpered. She happened to smile, but she was not happy. "Have you realized what you've done?" Finch's voice was quivering.

"Yes, I have just finished off your piece of fox-dung mate." Lynx replied nonchalantly, avoiding her gaze, while licking his blood-stained paw. Finch looked down at the floor.

"Get out." Finch whispered.

"Ah, no, can't do that. Need to kill the rest of you frail-" Lynx started.

"GET OUT! FOREVER! _NEVER_ COME BACK!" Finch screamed, at the top of her lungs. Fur bristling, she unsheathed her long, black claws. She started to walk over to him, snarling.

"Finch, do you happen to remember Rule 4 of the Leadership Code? It states: '_Never_, on _any_ circumstance, injure or kill another cat in your own Clan. Failure to comply will result in the termination of the cat, and a new leader must be chosen.'" Lynx meowed, halting Finch in her tracks. "And yes, I shall leave. Under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Finch growled.

"I take the weakest looking kit from your litter, and leave it to die in the fire. Do you have a choice? I think not." Lynx smiled evilly, showing off his row of jagged, yellow teeth. Finch just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, eyes deep in thought. Finally, Finch's fur slowly went back down.

"Fine. Only one, though." Finch croaked. Lynx chuckled, and approached the kits once more. Quickly, he chose the tom; Lynx clamped his jaws around the tiny bundle of fur's scruff, and lifted it off the ground. The dark brown kit squeaked in protest, blindly batting the air with it's paws.

"I will be the most powerful cat in the land. I reckon you're going to get real used to looking up to me." Lynx meowed, muffled by the tiny kit in his jaws. With that, he walked out, going out of sight. After a few heartbeats, Finch heard it.

A bundle of fur being released from the jaws of a madman.

The heart-wrenching squeals of a burning, dying kit.

With nobody to help it.

Nobody.

Finch broke into a sob at this point, collapsing onto the floor. A couple of cats came over to comfort her.

"I still don't understand, Finch. What exactly is this prophecy that you were meowing about?" A young she-cat asked. Finch sniffled.

"The cats of Abddon are here..." Finch croaked.

* * *

><p>Tumbling.<p>

Freefalling.

Upwards towards the clouds.

Through the clouds.

To the stars.

To his death place.

The tom reached his destination. Consulting with them would be difficult; they only communicated in haikus.

They suddenly appeared. Their pelts shined in the moonlight. It was now or never...

"Salutations, cat. Has your life been positive? If not, why're you here?" They meowed. He shook his head.

"My life was not good. My father perished there. I want to go home." He whispered. They nodded.

"As you wish, dear cat. You may go home to your nest. We will prepare you."

"Wait, you foolish cats! Do not send him to his nest! He is needed for..." A bigger cat boomed.

"Needed? For what purpose? I want to go home to my nest. I want to go now." He exclaimed. They just blinked.

"A great battle is... on the rise for you, young cat. Extinguish the dark..." They meowed in harmony.

"Extinguish the dark? What in Elysium does that mean? I want to go home!" He was getting agitated now.

"Extinguish the dark..." They started to fade away.

"No! Come back!" The tom shouted.

Tumbling.

Freefalling.

Downwards towards the clouds.

Through the clouds.

To the ground.

To life in the land again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woop! First chapter of SITR DONE! I'm gonna be in Disney for the next 3 days, for my birthday! I won't be writing or drawing until I get back. Bye for now!**


End file.
